Trapped
by Talo12Books
Summary: As the games continue, CSI from the New York Crime Lab get brought into the game in this gruesome entry to Jigsaw's legacy. On permanent hiatus.


**SAW and CSI: NY crossover (features my OC I am now using for my SAW stories)**

**Trapped**

Detective Daniel Fochs woke up in a strange room he did not recognize. He felt a sharp pain in his lips. As he tried to move them to scream, blood started to flow out of the wounds. He realized the device had sewn his mouth shut. Daniel tried his best to scream but couldn't. Daniel tried to stand up but found that restraints bound his arms and legs to the chair he woke up in. Daniel struggled to get free, but found he was unable to even loosen the restraints. Daniel began to panic, and started to frantically try to pull his hands out of the restraints, or dislocate his wrists trying. The noise of static filled the room. Daniel looked to his left and saw a television turn on and play a tape. A clown-like puppet appeared on screen. It looked at Daniel.

"Hello Daniel, I want to play a game. As an undercover detective, you proved useful to your precinct, but you abused your role to smuggle and obtain narcotics and other illegal drugs for your addiction. Now I have taken away what you have used to lie to your colleagues about your addiction, your voice. In sixty seconds the device attached to your jaw will activate, tearing your lower jaw parallel to your neck and shred your lips. The key to the lock on the back of the device is, within arm's reach. Live or die, Daniel. Make your choice," the puppet said.

The restraints on his arm and legs retracted. Daniel stood up quickly. He heard a pin pull. He felt the side of the device, there was a timer that was ticking down. Daniel struggled to pull the device off, but it would not budge. Before he realized it, thirty seconds had passed. Daniel grabbed a scalpel off a table near him. Daniel wondered what, _within arm's reach_, meant. Turning around in a circle looking for a clue, Daniel found an x-ray of his upper arm on the wall behind the chair he was in. Daniel quickly felt his left bicep and felt a strange object between it and the bone. There was ten seconds left. Daniel began cutting, careful not to cut any arteries, or there was no way he could survive even if he did get out. Daniel pulled the key out and quickly tried to insert it into the lock. 'Wrong lock," Daniel thought. Two seconds left. Again, quickly thinking, Daniel cut the wires on the device's timer.

"Ha, I beat you, motherfucker," Daniel said in a muffled voice. A motor whirred like it was off its track. All of the sudden there was a click. 'Shit, fail-safe,' Daniel thought. On the sides of the device, two rods shot out of the collar part, into the bottom of Daniel jawbones and kept pushing. Before any pain could incur, the part of the device hooked into Daniel's lower jaw quickly pulled down, breaking his jaw in half; sending bone fragments flying through the room. It shredded his lips. Blood spewed from the now broken jaw. Daniel lingered, standing for a few seconds before slumping to the ground, unmoving.

**Chapter 1: Amanda**

"_Hello Amanda, you don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game."- Jigsaw (SAW)_

As Amanda escaped from the warehouse she was in, she ran to the hospital, covered in the blood of her former cellmate and drug addict Donnie Greco. She wandered through the lobby of the hospital, all of the patrons staring at her. She made her way to the front desk. While she waited for the receptionist to get off the phone, she heard the news speak of Jigsaw. Interested, she turned to watch.

"Today, a horror is uncovered as renowned Detective Daniel Fochs' body is recovered. Not many facts were released to the public, but one thing is for sure, it is a Jigsaw murder," the news anchor said. A few images of the body appeared. One show the victim's lips were shredded, and his lower jaw was torn parallel to his neck. The jaw bone stuck out halfway down the jaw, where it was broken in half by the device. The other image was of a jigsaw piece cut out of the victim. As the receptionist finished on the phone and turn to face Amanda, she screamed at the site of Amanda's bloody hands. She paged the doctors immediately. Two doctors rushed to the lobby, and brought Amanda through the halls to the ER.

"How deep is the wound?" one of the doctors asked her. Amanda was silent. The doctor started to repeat the question when Amanda spoke up.

"It's not my blood," she in an almost whisper.

"Get homicide here!" the second doctor shouted to an orderly. Minutes later Forensics Hoffman arrived.

"Where is she?" Hoffman asked the receptionist. The receptionist directed Hoffman to the room Amanda was in. 'Another fucking day on the job,' Hoffman thought, as he approached Amanda's room. He entered the room.

"Hello Amanda. I'm Detective Hoffman and I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay with you?" he said. Amanda nodded her head.

"Whose blood was on your arms?" Hoffman asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen to write her responses down. Amanda thought for a second. She knew him. Then she had it, he remembered him, using the crazy clown puppet's clue. _It's in the stomach of your dead cellmate. _  
>"D-Donnie Greco," she stuttered. Hoffman nodded, writing down what she said.<p>

"Do you know how you got there?" Hoffman referred to the room she was in. Amanda could see it in his eyes, he knew something more than he was leading her on to believe.

"No," she answered. Amanda was on the verge of crying. She could still hear Donnie try to scream as she jabbed the scalpel repeatedly into his abdomen. She could see Donnie start to regain feeling and move his arm to stop her as she pulled his internal organs out searching for the key. She could still hear his stomach give a soft, wet tearing noise as the key ripped through the tissue. She remembered grabbing the key and dropping his stomach, causing his stomach acid to spill out onto the floor through the newly formed tear in his stomach. She remembered watching Donnie go limp. And finally she remembered pulling that horrid device off of her face.

When Amanda came back to reality, she noticed that tears ran freely down her cheeks. Tears for Donnie, tears for recalling the whole gruesome situation, and finally tears for herself for allowing herself to be put in that situation.

"It must be painful to recall; I'll give you time to recuperate and then I'll ask more questions when you're ready," Hoffman said, in an attempt to show some emotion for purposes of the situation. There was a knock on the door. Hoffman turned around to see to detectives from the crime lab standing in the doorway. Hoffman walked to them. Hoffman shook both of their hands.

"Detective Taylor," the man on the left said.

"Detective Bonasera," the woman on the right said.

"Good to meet you, detectives. I'm Detective Hoffman," Hoffman said, in an unemotional voice. Hoffman could tell that the detectives noticed his ever-neutral expression. Detective Taylor look over Hoffman's shoulder at Amanda.

"Who do we have here?" Detective Taylor asked.

"That's Amanda Young, the latest Jigsaw victim. The only survivor so far," Hoffman said.

"Could we ask her some questions?" Detective Bonasera asked. Hoffman started to say something but stopped himself.  
>"Be my guest." Hoffman started to walk out of the room when he saw Detective Lynch jogging down the hall towards them.<p>

"Hoffman, they're requesting you at the crime scene." Lynch stopped for a second.

"And bring the two detectives." Detective Taylor and Bonasera looked over at him.

"Why?" Hoffman asked.

"Jigsaw's asking for them."


End file.
